Sincerely, Mercedes Jones
by Music-to-your-ears
Summary: Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans share some of their most personal moments.
1. Sincerely, Mercedes Jones

Dear You,

Today has been a..._a good day? _

Well, I stopped by the store to get some things, and on the way back home, I stopped by Kurt's house. The only thing wrong with all of that is I forgot I had cookies baking in the oven.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Last week I left water boiling on the stove as I got into the bathtub and today I forgot that I was baking cookies. I don't know why I'm always cooking things anyway when I barely even eat the stuff. Everything is usually sitting out until Kurt, Tina, Mike or one of the others come along to get it.

So there I was, rushing to get out of my car and to get upstairs before my apartment burned down and I had to move back to Lima with my parents.

As soon as I got out of the car, one of my bags fell to the ground. Eggs splattered everywhere.

_How nice?_

I reached down to grab the pepper and salt that had fallen to the ground with the eggs, and I stopped halfway as I noticed a pair of feet directly in front of me.

"_Who the hell is this?" _I thought.

"I got it," the voice said.

I stood up straight as I immediately recognized the voice. "Sam," I said with a light smile. He took the other bag from my hand. I'm sure I was staring way too hard, but at the moment I didn't even care.

_Where the hell did he come from anyway?_

"Hello to you too," he said with a smile of his own and then started towards my apartment building.

I opened the door and guided him inside.

_First mistake. _

"Excuse the mess." I said.

"Doesn't look too bad," he replied. "But I think something's burning."

"Oh shit!" _I forgot again._

Smoke was everywhere when Sam came into the kitchen behind me, and there I was, looking like a damn fool waving at it with a small dishtowel.

"Here," he said taking the towel from my hand to finish the job. "Why'd you leave food in the oven?"

_Who was he to come up in my place and question me about my way of living? I don't know why I left food in the oven. I guess he felt that I like burning shit all the time._

"I…uhhh..I was going to get some things to make a casserole, and I forgot that I was cooking when I stopped by Kurt's house," was all I said though. "What're you doing here?"

I could tell that he wanted to say something about me forgetting that I was cooking.

_I wish he would have said anything._

"I'm here for my cousin's wedding so I decided to stop by," he answered, and I could tell that he wasn't lying. "And...well, I wanted to see you."

"No, un uh," I said, moving aside as he began to walk towards me. "You left me here."

He didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of me. "You pushed me away," he said.

_I did sorta push him away, but that didn't mean he had to leave me, did it? _

"Did I really?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes," he said. "You knew I didn't want to leave you here but you also knew that I had to move or else I would've lost my job."

"I couldn't move either, Sam. You know how hard I worked to build this firm. I couldn't just go."

"And then you stopped calling," he reminded me.

"I moved on," I told him.

"Yea, I heard," he said. "Who is this guy anyway?"

_Why do you want to know?_ Was what I wanted to ask him.

"His name is Noah, but we aren't together anymore so it really doesn't matter," I said instead.

_It was my turn to ask a question now. _"Who are _you_ seeing?"

"No one," he said simply. "I haven't been able to move on since I left here 6 months ago."

_Did he really expect me to believe that? He was away for half a year and didn't fuck anyone?_

I only shook my head at his answer.

"You know I still love you, right?" He asked.

I really didn't need to hear that at the moment. "I have to finish up in here so you should probably leave," I told him. I walked over to make sure the oven was off and he leaned against a counter.

"We can't talk for a bit?" he asked. "My cousin's wedding isn't until tomorrow, and I leave the day after."

_I knew exactly where this was going now. _"No, we can't talk," I said simply. _I wanted him gone._

"Why?" He stood up straight and began to walk towards me again. I moved aside. "Because you know you're not going to be able to control yourself around me?" He asked.

_"Yes." _Was what my body was telling me to say, but instead I answered with "No, because you can't just come back here and act like what happened never happened, Sam."

I started out of the kitchen, but he caught me and pulled me flush against him.

_Damn, I'd missed that feeling. Noah had held me just like that, but when Sam wrapped his arms around me...I lost myself. He felt so good pressed against me, his arms tight around me. He must have been working out every day while he was away._

"Did he fuck you?" he asked, his tone serious.

That made me snap out of my thoughts. _Did he just? Did you just?_

"That's none of your business, Sam." I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, and...

_Why did I do that? His chest though._

He only held me tighter in his arms. "Did he fuck you?" He asked again. He moved a piece of hair out of my face, and I didn't answer.

_I couldn't answer. Hell, I didn't have to answer him. Who the hell was he to drill me with 20 questions anyway?_

He let me go, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I haven't been with anyone else, yet you fucked this guy? You didn't even think about what this would do to me?"

_What the fuck was he talking about? He'd lost his mind. He was gone for half a fucking year!_

"You were gone, Sam!" I yelled, speaking my thoughts. "What difference would it have made?"

"A lot if only you would've picked up a phone and called me!" He yelled back.

"If you left me for your job in the first place, why would you leave _it_ to come back for me?" He couldn't say anything to that.

_That's what I thought._

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling me back to him. "I'll leave my job. I'll move back here."

I was shaking my head like crazy now. "You should've thought about that 6 months ago," I told him.

He placed his hand underneath my chin to lift my head. "Please." he said then he leaned in to kiss me, and I didn't fight it.

His lips were still just as soft as I remembered. Sam has beautiful lips, but the feeling...it felt so good. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I wanted him to stop.

_Okay, I didn't want any of that to happen. I'd honestly missed his full lips against mine and..._

"Mmmmm." As soon as I moaned against his lips, I hated myself for it. I pushed him back and walked out of the kitchen. "You know what you're saying are all lies. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you," he said, catching up with me again. _Damn, he was quick. _He grabbed me by the waist and then began to kiss my neck and...

_Shit, if it didn't feel like heaven._

"You _are_ lying to me," I tried to pull away. "Also, I know what you want and you're not getting it." I didn't really want to get away from him, and I could tell that was aware of it.

"Really?" He asked. His voice was low, and I could feel my walls grow tight just from the sound of it.

_No, not really. I needed him to fuck me right then and there, but I wasn't about to give it up that easily._

"Stop, Sam." I tried to push him away, and my ass rubbed against his hard cock. I automatically began to miss the way he would fill me, and I quickly moved out of his grasp.

"So he fucked you, but I can't?" he asked.

_He was really losing his mind..._

"We are not together!" I yelled.

"So. I love you, and I_ know_ you still love me," he said, speaking the truth for the both of us.

_I did love Sam. Hell, I still do but I would never admit that to him._

He walked up to me again, and I didn't even move. _I. Didn't. Even. Move._ I simply stood there as he felt me up, his hands roamed my body as if he was trying to get familiar with it again. I let him squeeze my ass, grope my breast, kiss my neck, and my dumb ass wrapped my arms around him as he lifted me up.

Don't judge me.

* * *

_Wait...how did we even get in my room, and why was I grabbing at his hair like…._

"Oh God!" I nearly yelled.

_It felt so good._

I rose up on my elbows to look down at him as he was now positioned nicely between my thighs. Noah was amazing when it came to oral sex, but Sam had always known exactly what to do to get my body to do what _he_ wanted it to do.

"So you haven't..." I paused. "Eaten anyone out since…" I paused again. "You've been away either?" I asked.

"Un uh," he answered without lifting his head and the vibration from his answer made me jerk a little.

He began to thrust a finger in and out of me, and I threw my head back against the mattress.

It felt so good, but I didn't want to moan for him. I couldn't let him know how much I needed him to keep going.

He continued to suck on my clit as he thrust his finger in and out of me, and I had to fight back a moan. _I really needed him to fuck me now, but I wanted so badly to let him finish his job. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted at the moment. I just knew the feeling was amazing._

I tried to close my legs, and he rose up from between them as he licked my juices from his finger.

I sat up all the way then. "What the-?" I began to ask and he only moved up to hover me.

"How did he fuck you?" he asked. He was serious too.

_Who wants to know about someone's sex life with another person when they're trying to get off? Sam, that's who._

"That doesn't matter, Sam," I answered. "Just fuck me. Okay?"

As if he knew I was going to try it, he gently pushed me back and held my arms down as soon as I tried to reach for his belt buckle.

"How did he fuck you?" he asked again and I just rolled my eyes.

_Did he not know that I didn't have to give him any? I mean I'd already made up in my mind that I was going to, but why the hell did he want to know all of that right then?_

I decided to just play_ his_ game with him, and I answered his question.

"He fucked me however he wanted to fuck me, whether it was in the kitchen, in the car, while I was at work. It didn't matter. He just fucked me." I told him all of this, and I could see his eyes grow dark. He was upset now. His eyes always change colors when he's upset. I couldn't even feel sorry though. _He did ask after all._

Before I knew it, he was pulling me up and turning me over. I looked back at him as he leaned over to grab a condom from my small bedside table.

_Yes, he knows exactly where to find them. BUT, it's only because I never felt a need to move them after we split up._

I rested my head against a pillow, my ass high in the air as he grabbed another pillow from beside me. I looked up again just in time to see him unbuckle his pants and pull them down slightly.

_Is it wrong that I like it when a guy fuck me like that? You know, without taking their pants off? Well, I like what I like. _

He began to roll on the condom and...

_Damn, I just knew I was going to have to taste him again before the night was over. _

He placed a pillow underneath my pelvis then made me lay down before he pushed both of my legs together.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _I thought to myself.

"And you just _let him_ fuck you?" he asked.

_How did I put up with this guy for two years? I don't even know._

"He was my man," I said, raising my head up a little to look back at him.

_I knew I was wrong. He was too though. He was wrong for coming to my place for what he knew I was going to give to him no matter how "hard" I acted. I mean, what if I wasn't single? What would've happen then?_

I wanted to laugh at the jealousy in his eyes; maybe a little laughter would've lightened up the mood. I didn't laugh though. Besides, I knew my fucking would be a lot better if I continued _my_ act.

I simply laid there as he messaged my ass then hovered over me. He didn't lie down on top of me though. He held himself up with his fist, and I waited. This position was new to me, yet he expected me to believe he hadn't….

_Oh my fucking God! He didn't even give me time to adjust to his size before he was plunging in and out of me like I was one of his play toys._

I wanted to moan so badly, but I couldn't allow myself to do that.

_So good, so full, so big. _

Noah was big too, but he had nothing on Sam. Sam has length _and_ girth, and I had no idea how much I'd _actually_ missed him until he was fucking me.

I whimpered softly into the pillow as he thrust in and out of me repeatedly. My breathing was starting to get heavier and I know Sam noticed it too. I wanted to open my legs_...no..._I needed to open my legs, but I couldn't find the strength to do that either so I just laid there and let him have his way with me. I opened my eyes to look over at his arms which were positioned nearby as he rode me. _Fuck you and your perfect biceps. So perfect._

His breathing began to increase too as he whispered words like "_mine, this, fuck, like that_, and _yes_." in my ear. Other than that, the only other sound that filled the room was that of our skins slapping together nosily. That along seemed to make me wetter than I already was. _So real, so delicious. _

He sent me over the edge for the first time in a long time that night, but he hadn't stopped.

_What the hell had he taken before he came over?_

Before long I could feel my second orgasm building up inside of me, and I wanted it so badly_...no..._needed it. He finally rose up off of his fist, but I still didn't move. I simply laid there, hoping he would continue to fuck me.

He positioned me again, the way he wanted me with my ass in the air and my face against the pillow. He drove into me without warning, and I moaned loudly.

_Really? No fucking warning? Nothing?_

"That's right. Moan for me," he said. He slapped me hard on the ass, and I whimpered.

_Fuck you. You don't get to hear me moan. It's bad enough that you're getting this much. _

I shook my head right before he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back.

_He's the only one allowed to do that as well. I don't play about my hair. Sam knows that, but he never really cared._

He leaned over as he was still thrusting in and out of me and bit my cheek. _He. Bit. my. fucking. cheek. What the fuck was wrong with him? He's lucky that shit didn't hurt at the moment or maybe he was just fucking me too good for me to realize. I don't know. _

"Did your little boyfriend fuck you like this?" He asked.

"Maybe," I told him, surprised by my own voice since I hadn't been able to find words to speak at first.

He slapped me on the ass again and that sent me into frenzy. I cursed at him, something between "_fuck you and you mother fucker!_"

"Wrong answer," he said in a low tone. He sounded angry, but maybe it was just _his_ act. He brought his hand to my neck, and I moaned softly at the contact. _He knows how I am about people touching my neck. It makes me hot all over again._

I finally shook my head _"no"_ at his question.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why would I tell him no?_

"Did he know that your neck is your most sensitive body part besides your clit?" He asked.

_Fuck him for knowing me so well._

"He's kissed me there," I answered, and he hit me hard on the ass again.

"Fuck, Sam!" I yelled, and he yanked me into an upright position. He was still thrusting in and out of me and his hand was still rested on my neck.

"Then answer me right, Baby," he said and I tried to lower myself.

"Nu-uh," he said. He removed his hand from my neck to squeeze my breast together as he continued to ride me hard.

I was moaning like crazy now, my act thrown out of the window_. I couldn't take it. _

"Did he make you come as many times as I can in one night?" he asked.

"Please," I begged.

_Why the fuck was he asking questions that he already knew the answer to?_

"Hmmmh?" He asked.

I tried to touch my clit, but he quickly grabbed my hand. "Wanna come?" He asked me and I nodded, my head now thrown back against his chest.

"How?" He asked me.

_What the fuck was he talking about?_

He stopped his movement completely, and I whined in frustration at the loss. "Sam!"

"Want me to suck on your clit so you can cum, Baby?" He whispered in my ear then licked my earlobe.

I shook my head with a _"no"_.

_ What the fuck was on his mind? If I wanted him to suck my clit, I would've merely told him to suck my clit._

"Tell me you love me, Mercedes," he said.

_I knew it! I knew it was coming!_

_"No, don't say that."_ I told myself.

_He'd always used_ _sex to get his way. He'd never played fair. Not tonight though._

He began to move within me again, and I closed my eyes as I felt myself grow tighter around him.

He grabbed my hair again to turn my face to his. "Open your eyes...and tell me...you love me," he said between small breaths, and I could feel myself on the verge of crying now. I had no idea why I wanted to cry, I just did.

_Who am I fooling? _I wanted to cry because I _do_ love him. I _still_ love him, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to be hurt again because I knew he was going to leave _again _no matter how much I wanted to believe that he wasn't.

I opened my eyes and was met with his green ones. "I love you," I told him and he kissed me hard then moved his hand downward to rub my clit in small circles as he rode me to another orgasm. I couldn't help myself as I moaned loudly into his mouth and as tears began to stream down my face.

He was moaning loudly as well now, and his lips were repeatedly brushing against mine as he continued to move within me to bring me down from my high. "I love you too," He said to me then promised me that he would come back.

_He promised._

Sincerely,

Mercedes Jones


	2. Sincerely, Sam Evans Part 1

Author's note: The first chapter was written in Mercedes' POV. This chapter and the next chapter will both be written in Sam's POV as requested by theblissfulchaos on tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

To whomever this may concern,

I'd never wanted Mercedes to move on when I left, and she knew this. But women have needs just like men do, right?

_Right._

I admit that I was mad as hell when she'd told me that she'd moved on before_, _but I wasn't surprised. Besides, I'd hurt her and I can _only_ imagine what that had done to her.

Anyway, before I left the last time, I promised her that I would be back. I told her that it would probably take a while since I had to get a lot of things situated, but I _would_ be back.

I was sure to keep in contact with her this time around. We would call, text, and even web cam each other whenever there was free time.

Then, just like before, she stopped calling and texting me and even stopped _accepting_ my calls and text.

_Had she forgotten about me again?_

The thought of it all hadn't stopped me though.

So, there I was standing outside of her apartment door and waiting for her to answer.

_I couldn't wait to see her again. _The last time I was there, it had been amazing._  
_

When I figured that she wasn't home, I decided to just return later. As soon as I turned to leave, the door opened and there stood a guy.

I must have been at the wrong door because this guy was zipping up his pants, and I swear I spotted a trickle of sweat above one of his eyebrows like he'd just gotten him some.

He was darker than I am, was almost the same height and weight as I am as well, but he had a Mohawk.

_Now I was positive that I was at the wrong door. This guy wasn't even Mercedes' type. I was side eyeing the fuck out of this kid._

I told him what I wanted anyway. "I…uhhhh, I'm looking for...Mercedes Jones?" I said, and he looked me up and down.

This guy had actually looked me over like I was someone he'd heard about and couldn't stand even though he'd never met me before.

"She's in the shower right now," he told me. "But you're free to come in and wait until she gets out, if ya wanna."

I did just that.

_Was this guy stupid or…?_

We had sat there for almost half an hour and he hadn't asked for my name, didn't offer me a glass of water, or…

_Maybe he just didn't have good manners..._

"Babe, I thought I told you to take out the trash. How many times do I have to…"

_That was Mercedes' voice._

I stood up from where I'd been sitting as soon as I heard her, and she paused and simply stared at me.

"Sam," she said in a low tone.

I could feel myself growing hot on the inside now. I'd told myself that I wasn't going to get angry if something like this happened, but as soon as I saw her standing there in that robe…Something in me wanted to yell at her as reality finally hit me that this guy was actually fucking her. He was fucking _my_ Mercedes.

_Calm down, Sam," _I said to myself.

No matter how upset I was at the moment though, I licked my lips at the sight of her.

I could tell that her skin was still damp from the way her silk robe stuck to her. She didn't have on any make up, but she still looked amazing, and her hair…

_Sue me for wanting to pull on it even during a time like that._

She looked over at the guy who was now looking at me, _and hard_. "I'm gonna go put on some clothes," she said. "Noah, take out the trash."

"_Noah." _I repeated his name over in my head._ So HE was HIM?_

I looked over at him as he was still looking at me.

So this was the guy that I'd thought about choking to sleep many times while I was away? He was right in front of me now; and only a few feet away.

_"Not right now, Sam,"_ I told myself. "_At least not while I was in Mercedes' presence."_

He was the first one to break the silence after Mercedes had left the room. "So, you're Sam?" He asked me, and I narrowed my eyes a bit.

_Had she told this mother fucker about me?_

"Yep," I said simply. "So, you're Noah?" I could tell that he knew I was mocking him.

He nodded. "Mercedes' boyfriend," he said with a slight smile. I was positive that she'd told him about me now.

I nodded my head as well then. "Oh, that's funny," I said then paused. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "It's funny because I was once Mercedes' boyfriend. The difference between you and I though is that after a while, I stopped playing around and became her man."

_Yea, I knew a little bit about him too._

"No, the difference between _you and I _is that you're neither anymore," he replied.

_He was quick on his feet. Cool._

"I may not be right now, but…Soon," was all I said to him.

He sat up straight after that. "Look, I've heard about you," he said.

I jerked my head back a little at his statement.

_I had already established that he'd heard about me, BUT...was this mother fucker coming for me? Did he really wanna do that?_

I leaned towards him as he sat on the couch across from me. "I'm listening." I told him.

"I've heard that you and Mercedes used to fuck, but it's not happening anymore. Okay?" He continued. "Mercedes is mine now. She's been mine since you left her, and she's going to continue to be mine even though you're here now." He paused. "Yea, she told me that you were planning on coming back for her, but you might as well forget about it, Bro."

_How much had she told him?_

I sat up straight as well then. _Who the fuck did he think he was talking to?_

"First of all, I'm not your brother," I told him. "Secondly, what me and Mercedes had was more than just a fuck here and there."

I paused, but not long enough for him to respond.

"You're an idiot. You're a third wheel, and you can't even see it. Mercedes isn't yours. If you go around thinking a woman belongs to you just because she's giving it up, you have a lot to learn."

He was quiet as hell as he listened to me.

"But since we're talking about fucking, I bet she missed being properly fucked by a real man when I was away," I told him. I'm here now though, and as soon as you walk out of that door today, I'm going to fuck her just like I fucked her when you two split up. Remember that?"

"A real man?" he asked. "You are that same _real man_ who left her? Right?"

"Now you're worrying about the wrong thing," I said with a small chuckle. "Just know that _my not being here_ is the only reason why _you're_ here right now. You mean nothing to her." I paused again. "Oh, and if you think _you're _gonna be the one to hold _my _absence against me, you have another thing coming."

He stood up from the couch then, and I stood up as he began to walk towards me.

_I know I was wrong. He was wrong too though. He was wrong for stepping to me like he knew me. He didn't know me, and I was gonna have to make him realize it._

"Noah," Mercedes called, and he didn't move. "Puck!"

_Did she really call him Puck? What the fuck type of name is "Puck"?_

He backed up slowly, his eyes still on mine.

"Please take out the garbage," she said. She looked between the two of us, and I could tell that she was slightly confused as to what was going on.

* * *

**Tbc...**

There_ shall _be Samcex. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this fic in forever but here it is! This will be a continuation of the last two chapters. The only difference is that this chapter will be written in both, Mercedes and Sam's POV. Enjoy! :)**

I wanted to punch something, perhaps Puck.

I didn't even wait until he was out of the door good before I was trailing up behind Mercedes like a lost puppy.

_Yes, a lost puppy._

"What is he doing here?" I asked her and _you would not believe what she told to me._

"I have needs too, Sam!"

_What exactly did she mean she has needs to?_

"You don't trust me that much, Mercedes?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"No, I don't trust you!" She snapped at me. "You keep expecting me to believe that you're not with anyone while you're away?"

"Oh, so we're gonna argue about _this_ again?" I replied. "Or are you just so insecure about yourself that you can't accept the fact that I love you and _I'm_ okay with not fucking anyone when _I_ can't have _you_."

_I could tell that I'd hurt her with that one but I didn't really care because it was the way I was feeling at the moment._

"Get out." She stated firmly and I didn't move.

_Did she really think I was about to leave when this guy was here?_

I rubbed a hand through my hair, "You're are so blind, Mercedes!" _  
_

"Get out!" She yelled.

"I'm not leaving unless he leaves." I said, crossing my arms across my firm chest and leaning up against the wall.

Just then that fucker walked in, looking like something straight out of the Looney Tunes.

"Everything okay, baby?" He asked, looking between the two of us. He walked over to her, pulling her to him and it took everything in me not to pounce on him at that very moment.

"Yea. Sam was just leaving, right Sam?" She said, looking over at me.

"As a matter of fact, I was not leaving." I said seriously. _Games. I am not here for em._

"You want me to handle this for you?" He asked her.

Mercedes shook her head at his question, "Sam please go." _I'm happy she knew what was best for him. I wish she had known that I wasn't leaving too.  
_

I didn't move so she pushed Puck away from her and walked towards me. "Please, go."

"No." I told her, my voice calm.

"She said leave, Dammit!" _Was he talking to me?_

I moved past Mercedes so that I could question him on that. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yea." He answered. "She said leave, so leave. Apparently you're not what she wants. She didn't wait for you last time and she didn't wait for you this time so why are you on her ass when it clearly belongs to me?"

I ducked my head at him a little._  
_

I could tell Mercedes was a little offended by his comment. "First of all, my _ass_ does not belong to either of you." She said looking between the two of us. "Secondly, you can leave too."

He chuckled at her response. "You're serious?" He asked and the look on her face told him she was.

"So, you're gonna put me out because he decided to just walk in here and claim what doesn't even belong to him anymore?" He asked. "You know I'm not lying anyways. How many times have you told me that in the bedroom?"

She smirked then bit her lip. "You know I don't _actually_ mean it in _that_ way." She said to him.

_Were they really discussing their sex life in front of me though?_

"Okay, I'm sorry for saying that." He said. "Forgive me?" He smiled slyly at her and I could not believe how submissive she was being with this guy. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips and she kissed him back. _She actually kissed him back while I was standing only a few feet away and after he was just talking maximum shit._

He proceeded to deepen the kiss and she tried pushed him away, "Un uh." She said and he didn't bulge.

"Puck-" She managed to get out and he backed off. "Let me talk to Sam alone for a minute then we can have some time, Okay?"

He nodded his head before kissing her again, then started out of the kitchen. I watched him, my eyes glued to his eyes and his to mine.

"Don't wait up." I said to him.

"I'm not worried." He said in barely a whisper then he bumped me. _He fucking bumped me._

I turned around and pushed him hard and he automatically turned around and pushed me back. The next thing I knew, he was on the floor and I could now hear Mercedes' cries as I got on top of him and started hitting at him repeatedly. I couldn't stop myself. His blood was gushing heavily from his face, thick, and on my fist. I'm sure I may have even missed him once or twice and hit the floor, but I didn't care.

"Sam, stop! You'll kill him!" I heard Mercedes yell._ Did I want to kill this guy? Yes, I did. _"

I finally found the strength to rise up off of him and instead of leaving, I went towards Mercedes. I was on the verge of crying now as I roughly pushed her back towards the wall and I could hear her crying, hard. "Why, Mercedes?" I asked through blurred vision and clenched teeth.

"Sam." She choked out and I immediately felt horrible for having done that to her. I let her go with a jerk and headed towards the door.

_Would I be back? Maybe. Would she be happy to see me? Maybe not._

Sincerely, Sam Evans

* * *

Dear Life,

You suck!

_Why does everything always seem to go wrong for me?_

Today Sam came over. I really wasn't expecting that so I must admit I was kind of panicked when I saw him sitting in my front room with Puck.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed as I tried to stuff my leg into a pair of dark blue jeans. I fell, and hard.

I got up and proceeded to put the pants on, doing a little jump so that they could come past my ass.

"Hurry up, Mercedes!" I fussed at myself as I pulled an all black top over my head.

"Why the hell would he not call?" I asked myself. I fluffed my curls out around my face. "Why would he just show up like this?" I put on some lip gloss.

Who the hell was I trying to impress at that such moment?_ I did not know._

I sat down on my bed to pull on my socks and some all black chucks, all while cursing unto the heavens that they would not tear up my living room because I knew how Sam was and Puck had his moments.

When I was finally dressed and satisfied, I made my way back down stairs and into the living room. _Just in time._

These fools were face to face and if I hadn't known the both of them, I would have thought that they were about to get ready to box over the last crescent roll at a Sunday dinner. No food had been cooked yet though, so I figured that maybe they were angry that one of the other was obviously eating _me._

The next thing I knew blood was everywhere as I tried to help Noah off of the floor. He was choking, Sam had left, and I was scared out of my mind.

I grabbed my phone from nearby.

"What's your emergency?" I heard a voice say on the other end.

"I need an ambulance!" I nearly yelled at the person on the phone. "I-He was in a fight and I-"

"What happened, ma'am?" The voice asked.

"My boyfriend. He was in a fight-and I just need an ambulance please?" I was crying hard, trying to control it but I couldn't help the tears as I watched Noah who was currently sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. I'd seen movies like these where people died from these types of things.

"Is he conscious?" She asked.

"I-I don't know! I think so! His eyes are closed!" I yelled.

"Is he breathing?" She asked and he began to cough.

"Yes!" I answered. "Just send someone, please?" I yelled again. _Who even asks that many questions while someone is in shock._

So there I was, after what had felt like hours of waiting for an ambulance-sitting in the lobby of the Hospital. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my legs were no better.

_Why the hell would Sam do something like this? _I was going to kill him whenever I saw him again. I was really going to kill his ass.

"Hey-" A young man, around his early thirties came up to me.

"Mercedes." I said to him and he sat down beside me.

"I'm nurse, Hents." He said to me and I nodded. "We've run test on your husband."

"Boyfriend." I quickly corrected him.

"Right, your boyfriend. We've run text and he seems to have a small concussion."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked him, my eyes wide.

"Yes, he's gonna be just fine. We're gonna have to keep him for a few days though. You can go back now and see him if you'd like."

When I made it to the back, I immediately felt like crying. I felt so bad for what I'd allowed Sam to do to him. I mean, there was no way possible I could have stopped him but I still felt bad for it.

I walked over to him. Bandages were covering his head and he had one small one below his right eye. "How ya feeling?" I asked. I could now feel that feeling of guilt rising high in my belly, almost pressuring my heart.

"Like I've just got my ass kicked." He chuckled and then winced from the pain. _He wasn't wrong about getting his ass kicked because, that, he did._

"I'm sorry." I whispered, walking over to him to grab his hand in my own.

He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault." _It was my fault though. I knew the way Sam was when I stood there and let him kiss me in the first place._

"He is just really jealous at times, that's all." I tried to make the situation better. "He hates to see me with anyone else if it's not himself, but we're not even dating anymore though so-"

"You've told me stories about your ex many times before." He said, looking up at me.

I leaned down to kiss him, making sure not to put to much weight on him.

"I just wanna kick his ass!" He nearly yelled after I stood up straight.

My eyes got wide. _This was the last thing I needed, another fight. _"No, it's not worth it." I told him.

"He fucking humiliated me!" He said, looking up at the ceiling. "He made me seem weak and there's one thing that I am _not_ Mercedes, and that is weak!"

"I know you're not, Babe!" I tried to explain. _And I did know. Sam was just a little stronger than he was. __Welp! _"You don't have to prove anything to me, Noah."

"This isn't over." He said, and at that very moment, I wanted to lay down and die.

_Life, this is exactly why I hate you at times._

Sincerely, Mercedes Jones

* * *

To whomever this may concern,

_ Was I wrong? _You can say I was but if you've never loved someone the way I love Mercedes then you don't have shit to say about anything I do with my life.

Mercedes is very much aware of the way I feel about her, so yesterday I took their actions as an invitation to beat Puck's ass. I wasn't even gonna do it at first, I promise.

_Okay, I'm lying. I would've still found some reason to do it._

Would you believe me if I were to say I wasn't gonna do it in front of her though? _If not, I wasn't. Honestly._

Anyhow, I went to see my younger brother today. His name is Stevie if I've never introduced him before. I'm older than Stevie but I talk to him about everything so I talked to him about what had happened the previous day. Leave it to him to say I 'd done the right thing.

So there I was right after leaving his place, standing outside of Mercedes' apartment building and contemplating whether or not to knock on the door.

I knocked. once...twice...then a third time.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me and quickly turned around.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I said. _Damn, that was not one of the lines that I'd practiced. _"I mean, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something?" _Damn, that wasn't one of them either._

"I came home to pick up a few things for him." She said simply, moving past me to unlock the door. "You didn't have to do that to him, Sam."

"You didn't have to let him disrespect me like that either." I told her. "Did you think I was going to be turned on by seeing you lip fucking another guy?"

She huffed in annoyance. "He's in the hospital, Sam!" She yelled. "You left him in my house for dead!"

"He asked for it." I said simply. _He did._

"Fuck out'a my way." She said, pushing past me.

"So he's not here?" I asked, holding the door open with my foot as she tried to close it in my face.

"And you're not either." She said, pushing at the door.

I entered without a problem.

"I'm about to go back to the hospital." She informed me, starting further inside of the apartment. I stayed in the same place as I heard her moving things around in her room. When she came back, she was holding a small black duffle bag and a pair of men's Nike flip flops.

"I'm leaving now." She said motioning for me to turn around to leave as well.

"Not before we talk." I said simply.

"We have nothing to talk about." _What did she mean we had nothing to talk about?_

"We have a lot to talk about." I told her.

"What do we have to talk about, Sam?" She asked and I could tell that I was not about to like what she was about to say something because of the tone of her voice. "About how you keep leaving me for months at a time, then coming back with expectations that I haven't moved on? How you came into my house and beat up my boyfriend for no apparent reason? Oh, wait. Or would you like to talk about how you man handled me afterwards?" Her words hit at me hard and even though I felt that I didn't no wrong, she made me feel like a total ass.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. _I wasn't sorry about beating up her boyfriend though._

"For which fault?" She asked rhetorically. "I need to get back to the hospital, Sam."

"We're gonna talk first." I said, blocking the front door even more.

"We have nothing to talk about so move." She said, trying to push past me.

"Why do we always have to go through this?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. Instead she tried to push past me again so I roughly pulled her against me. She struggled to get out of my hold. "Let me go!" She yelled at me.

"I'll let you go if you promise to talk to me!" I said, hugging her body against mine. _She was getting upset now._

"We have nothing to talk about!" She continued to fight against me but I wouldn't let her go.

"Stop fighting, Mercedes." I sighed. _She didn't._

It was quite amusing to see her struggling against me-acting as if I would _actually_ do anything to hurt her _on purpose. _I stood there, holding her-waiting for her to calm down because I knew that if I were to let her go right now she would probably kill me.

After she finally realized that I wasn't going to let her go, she calmed down.

"Okay," she said. "Now let me go."

"Are you gonna try and hit me?" I asked. Mercedes and I never fought-we'd never fought before but as angry as she was right now, I didn't want to take any chances at her lashing out on me.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise." She said, looking up at me-her eyes innocent. "Just let me go. I feel faint."

_I knew that feeling. I knew it because it was the same way I used to feel when my older cousin would hold me down to the floor when we would wrestle. I had done Stevie the same way. The only difference now was that I was hugging Mercedes against me instead of holding her down._

"Will you sit down and talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes!" She nearly yelled.

As soon as I let her go, she hit me hard across my chest. I caught her hand when she tried to hit me again. "You said you weren't going to hit me." I said, pulling her back towards me and holding her so she wouldn't hit me again.

"Okay!" She yelled. "I won't hit you _again_."

I let her go again and she straightened herself up, smoothing down her curls. "You ass." She said.

We both sat down and I initiated the conversation as always. "Why is he here, Mercedes?"

"He's my boyfriend." She told me, humping her shoulders.

"No, I mean _why is he here_? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm not about to keep waiting for you to love me." She said.

_So that's what this was all about? _"Are you serious, Mercedes?" I asked. "I love you. You know I love you."

"No! I_ don't_ know, Sam. Besides, none of that matters anymore because I'm with Noah now, and I don't want anything to do with you. _Ever_. I'm serious." _She was trying so hard to convince herself._

I scooted closer to her. "Who the fuck is Noah?" I asked.

"Puck." She clarified.

"No, I mean who the fuck is he to come in and replace me and why are you constantly going back to him?

She was quiet-looking down at the floor as I looked at her with questioning eyes. "Do you love him?" I asked finally breaking the silence. _I needed answers._

"I'm not about to discuss our personal life with you." She said, finally looking at me.

"Good, because I don't need you to say you love him to know that you're lying to yourself." I told her.

"I do love him." She said and that time she almost convinced me too._  
_

"No you don't. You love_ me_ and you don't want to admit it-just like last time because you're afraid of being hurt." I replied. "You're afraid that I'm going to leave you again but I've told you that I'm not going anywhere, so why don't you open your eyes and stop being so fucking selfish?"

"Ugh!" She yelled in frustration. "How do we always end up back at this?" _She hates when I call her out on her bullshit.__  
_

"Because it's the truth." I said.

"It's not the truth. I don't love you, Sam. I love Noah!" _I was really getting tired of hearing those words._

"You don't mean that." I told her.

"I do mean that. I don't love you." She said lowly. "I don't love you, Sam and I'm getting to the point where I actually hate you." Tears were forming in her eyes now. _Could she have really meant those words?_ "I hate to look at you. I hate to hear your voice. I hated when I would find myself thinking about you coming home to me those many nights. I hate that you are the reason I cried myself to sleep those exact same nights. I hate that you're here now and that you keep coming back. I hate that I ever met you in the first place. _I_-hate you."

The words...They hit me, hard. I felt unworthy, dirty, and ashamed. _How could I have made her feel that way and not have noticed? _

"You really mean that?" I asked. My heart felt as if it were slowing and the only thing she had to do now was answer me _yes_, and I would die.

She looked up at me, her eyes heavy with the tears that had now begun to fall. I stood up from the couch and looked down at her. Her head was resting in her hands as she cried quietly.

"Look at me and tell me you mean those words and I will leave." I spoke at her. "I will leave and I _promise_ I won't come back this time. I will never come back."

She didn't move, didn't say anything so I turned to leave.

"Yes." I heard her voice as soon as I touched the doorknob. I turned around to find that she was looking up at me again-her face wet with tears. "I do mean those words, Sam."

I stood there, tears forming in my own eyes now. I didn't let them fall though, I couldn't let them fall. I slowly walked back over to her and she allowed me to gently pulled her up from the couch.

I looked her in her eyes and she tried to turn her gaze away from mine, but I wouldn't allow her-gently gripping the back of her head so that she could look at me.

"You really mean that?" I asked and she closed her eyes-tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Open your eyes and tell me you mean it?" I said, my voice cracking.

She opened her eyes then, and the look within them hurt me because I knew I was hurting her._ I needed her to be honest with-not only me, but herself though._

"I mean it." She said-her tone low. I let my forehead fall against hers, breathing hard as I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling.

She had begun to cry again, even harder now.

I pulled back, still holding her head in my hand and I kissed her lips. I kissed her hard-reminiscing on how things used to be-when everything was right between the two of us. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I hate you too." I told her after we finally pulled away.

This time I would leave...

_forever_.

Sincerely, Sam Evans

**I promised Samcex, didn't I? I'm sorry. :( Maybe next time if I am able to continue this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
